


Turnabout

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man can change his mind.  A first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #3 under the pen name Duval.

Hannibal Heyes watched as his cousin spurred his gelding, sending the horse struggling up the steep slope in powerful lunging vaults.  A rain of dirt and rocks broke free under the black's hooves, tumbling down to where Heyes sat on his own horse.  The sturdy chestnut snorted and sidestepped, trying to escape the debris.

With a final grunt, Curry's gelding topped the ridge.  The Kid jerked the horse to a stop.  "They're almost on top of us!" he yelled down at his partner, "Get out of here!"

"Not without you!" Heyes called back.

"There's no time!  I'm ridin' out!"

The words squeezed Heyes' stomach into a hard knot.  "Kid!" he cried, the word ripped out of his throat with more desperation than he expected.  And Curry's reply, a barked "Baker!" cut through the man like a sharp knife.  Splitting up wasn't the right move; he knew it.

Heyes hesitated, watching Curry disappear over the far side of the ridge.  "Damn it!" he hissed, anger and fear quaking through him with equal ferocity.  Curry was going to get himself killed.

He wheeled and pressed his heels into his gelding's flanks, spurring him into a fast gallop.  Knowing he had to make a decision, Heyes urged the horse up the steep slop, trying to catch up with his partner.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Topping a small rise, Heyes spotted Curry as he angled the black toward a thick grove of trees.  He spurred the gelding again, then leaned forward, urging more speed out of the animal.  Hope exploded in the ex-outlaw's chest like a stick of dynamite as he passed into the shadow of the trees.  It might work.  If he and the Kid could get far enough into the trees before the posse reached them, they might be able to shake them off their trail.  If they didn't, they'd both be spending the next twenty years in the Wyoming Territorial Prison.

But keeping track of the Kid in the dense tangle of trees and shadows was proving next to impossible.

He leaned further over the chestnut's withers, his attention focused on the Kid's mount as the black plunged through the grove, quickly disappearing.  Behind him, Heyes could hear the posse as they charged into the trees.  Voices called out, but he couldn't make out the words.

 _Probably splittin' up_ , Heyes guessed, ducking to the left to avoid a low branch.

He pressed the chestnut on, hoping that lady luck was riding with them today.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Where was the Kid?

Heyes pulled the chestnut to a stop, twisting in the saddle, listening for the posse and looking for Curry.  There were no signs of either.

His gaze frantically swept the shadows again for any sign of his partner.  _What if he's already been caught?_ he worried.

Heyes opened his mouth, but instead of calling for the Kid, he closed it, shook his head and spurred the horse back to a gallop.

In the near distance a single shot sounded, followed by more gunfire and he ground his teeth together, silently cursing the governor who refused to sign their amnesty or to make their arrangement known to lawmen.

Off to the right he saw motion.

His first impulse was to veer away, but he didn't.  Jerking the chestnut's head to the right, he trusted his instinct and headed for where he'd seen the motion.  He slowed the gelding when he saw the black, lying on the ground.

Heart pounding, Heyes jumped to the ground, moving closer to the still animal.

"Heyes?" came a low half-growl.  Curry stood where he'd been crouching behind a felled tree.  "What're you doin' here?"

"Splittin' up ain't the way to go, Kid."

"We don't have time to argue," Curry snapped as he retrieved his saddlebags, then crossed to join the dark-haired man.

Heyes looked back through the trees, hunting for any signs of the pursuing posse.  Finding nothing, he climbed back into the saddle.  "I think they've slowed down. Probably worried that we'll try to ambush them in the trees."

The Kid reached the chestnut and looked up at Heyes.  "I still think we should 'a split up," the blond grumbled.  "But I'm sorta glad you're here."

"Need a ride?" Heyes asked, a relieved smile working its way onto his face despite his best efforts.

"Yep," Curry said, taking Heyes hand and mounting behind the man.

Heyes urged the gelding into a lope.  The horse crow-hopped once to protest the additional rider, then snorted and obeyed.  He angled the horse to the southeast, hoping to keep to the cover the trees as long as possible.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Two hours later they found a small farm.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here," Heyes said.

"Damn," Curry sighed.  "We need a fresh horse."

Heyes pulled the exhausted chestnut up at a small corral, inside stood a handsome buckskin mare.

After a brief discussion they turned the chestnut loose in the corral and left the saddle on the fence, a twenty-dollar gold piece under it – a fair price for the horse.  They slipped the bridle on the buckskin and Heyes mounted first.

Curry climbed on behind Heyes and scooted up, his stiff cock poking the dark-haired man's butt.

Heyes sucked in a soft hiss and ground his teeth together.  He understood the reaction; facing death could make a man hard.  "Grab hold," he said, reining the buckskin toward the southeast.

"Sounds like an invitation," Curry purred as Heyes urged the mare into a lope.  Scooting closer, he molded his legs to his partner's, his hands gripping the man's sides a little tighter.  He let out a loud whoop.  "Let's get the hell outta here!"

Heyes grinned and nodded, then leaned forward slightly.  The mare responded, picking up speed as the pair continued their flight toward Baker.

Curry's hard-on continued to tease Heyes' backside, making it difficult to concentrate on the trail.  Then, adding to the distraction, the blond's hands began to stray, rubbing over Heyes' ribs to splay against his flat abdomen.

Heyes trembled slightly, but urged more speed out of the small mare.  It was like they were flying, and he heard the Kid groan, "Yeah… that's it," as he ground his still-hard erection against Heyes' butt.

The ex-outlaw leader fought the desire to tilt his hips back, making the connection even snugger.

Then Curry's hands began to move, rubbing slightly higher or lower over his partner's belly.

Heyes sucked in a breath and felt the heat building along the blond's legs and groin where they pressed against his butt and thighs.  The combination of sensations sent all sorts of thoughts, images and desires flaring through the dark-haired man's mind, all of them impossible.

He guided the mare through another small grove of trees, grateful that his own erection, straining against his pants, was hidden from the Kid.  He needed to stop the train of thoughts that was running unimpeded through his mind.  Jedidiah "Kid" Curry wasn't going to return his feelings.  He wasn't ever going to make love to him, hold him, fill him…

Heyes jumped slightly when Curry's hands moved further up, tightly gripping the dark-haired man's chest, his fingers pressing against already hard nipples.

The Kid hooted with excitement, then laughed.

"What?" Heyes called back, his voice rough.

"We're alive, Heyes!  We're alive!"

Heyes grinned.  He knew exactly what the Kid meant.  "Damned right we are!" he called back.  Then, taking a calculated risk, he asked, "Gonna go find a good saloon and a pretty gal?"

"Hell, yes!" was the immediate reply.  "How 'bout you?"

"Think I'll lift a few first," Heyes said, squeezing his sphincter tight, trying to take some of the pressure off his throbbing cock.

Curry pressed his chest tightly against Heyes' back and leaned forward so his mouth was close to the man's ear.  "No, I mean how 'bout you and me?"

Knowing the man couldn't be thinking what Heyes wished he was, he replied, "You wanna play poker with me instead?"

"No, Heyes, I was thinkin' we'd go pull-off together," Curry almost purred in Heyes' ear, then squeezed the hard nubs through the fabric under his fingers.

Mare spooked slightly as Heyes jumped.  "You're crazy!" the ex-outlaw leader called back, trying to laugh, but his throat had gone dry, making it impossible.

"Why?" Curry called back.  "I don't want no used-up saloon girl."

Heyes shook his head.  "Think we better find a doc, Kid, that fall affected your brain."

"Come on, Heyes, I'm serious!" Curry countered.  "Can't you feel it?  I'm hard as a rock!"

"Yeah, I feel it," Heyes replied dryly.  "Are you seriously askin' me to go–"

"Pull-off with me, yeah!  Right now!"

"Kid, I'm gonna take us into Baker so we get a bath, a meal and a drink.  If you, uh, still wanna, uh, well, I'd be happy to take you up on it, but I think you need a little while to think about what you're sayin'."

Curry didn't reply, his hands drifting south, brushing over the large bulge in Heyes' crotch.  "Looks like you're hoping I'll say yes," he challenged.

"Don't make promises you might not keep, Kid," Heyes replied.  "Like I said, you wanna, uh, later, I'll be there.  But think about it."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

By the time they reached Baker it was nearly dark.  They each paid the man at the bath-house an extra dollar for clean water, then another dollar so they could sit and soak in the warm liquid past his closing-up time.  Two Chinese women came in and gave them shaves and washed their hair while they soaked out the soreness.

After their baths the two men dressed and walked across the street to the hotel, getting themselves a room for the night.  That done, they headed into the dining room for a meal.

They ate in a comfortable silence, paid and walked up the street to the saloon.  After two shots of whiskey, they joined a poker game and quickly built up what was left of their stake.

Several saloon girls made their interest in the two ex-outlaws clear as they kept the partners' beer glasses filled.  Heyes watched the Kid, expecting him to pick the petite blonde to spend some time with, but he only smiled and tipped the girl.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

After several hours, Curry suggested that they head back to the hotel.  Heyes nodded his agreement.  He was getting bored with the players and they'd won more than enough to over their expenses for a week or so.

Curry led the way into their dark room.  Once Heyes was inside, the Kid stopped, turning abruptly in the middle of the room.  Heyes, who had been two steps behind him, promptly collided with him.

"Sorry," the dark-haired man said, trying to take a step back, but Curry's hands immediately wrapped around his waist, making that impossible.

"Oh no, you don't," the Kid growled seductively.  "You're not gettin' away that easily."

"Kid–"

Curry's arms tightened, pulling Heyes closer, his lips cutting off whatever the man was going to say.

The unexpected kiss was so hard and intense that Heyes' tongue surrendered without so much as a perfunctory duel.

Curry reveled in the small victory, kissing the man more deeply, more passionately, until he felt Heyes' knees begin to wobble, then he let him surface for air.

Grateful that it was dark, Heyes sucked in a ragged breath and trembled with only half-contained excitement.  The Kid had kissed him like he meant it.

Curry pressed his fingers into Heyes' chest, backing him up until he bumped against the wall.  Then the Kid's fingers moved, unbuttoning the shirt Heyes wore and pushing it off his shoulders.  Heyes shook the material off and it bunched at his wrists.  The ex-outlaw leader's heart beat faster, and his cock throbbed harder as Curry then unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, then shoved the material over his hips, pooling it around his booted feet.

Cool air wrapped around Heyes' aching pole as Curry unbuttoned the long johns and pushed them off Heyes' shoulder, then tugged them down to pool above the pants. The material, brushing over his erection, made the dark-haired man's balls pump against his thighs and he moaned softly.

"Oh, yeah," Curry whispered in the darkness as his hands gripped tightly around Heyes' stiff cock.  Next he cupped Heyes' balls, weighing the treasure that beat within his palms.

"Damn, you've got one hell of a poker down here," the Kid sighed.

Heyes leaned his head back against the wall, unable to believe this was happening.  It was impossible.  Maybe he'd been the one who took a header off his horse.  Maybe he was lying somewhere in the wilderness, dying.  But if he was dying, this was the way he wanted to go.

He groaned again as the Kid stroked his cock slowly, pausing occasionally to press it between his palms.  He felt the fire beginning to rage in his balls as the pressure increased.  Blood-filled veins set the head of his cock on fire.  Without thinking, Heyes thrust his hips forward, rocking between the Kid's calloused fingers, fucking his hands.

"Gotta stop…" he panted, "too close."

Then the hands were gone from his pole, rubbing over the roundness of Heyes' smooth ass, the fingers curling into his flesh.

"God, Heyes," Curry sighed, "You feel so damned good."

He felt the Kid's fingers touch his chest, hesitant at first, then more bold, flicking ever so gently across the light hair to rub across his pointed nipples. 

"I wanna touch you, too," Heyes complained, reaching up to tug at the buttons on Curry's shirt.

"No," the Kid said, "not yet.  I want to finish this first."

"I gotta sit down," Heyes said.  "I'm gettin' light-headed."

Curry chuckled softly in the dark, then took a step away.  "Let's take this to the bed," he suggested.

Heyes stooped, grabbed his shirt and pulled up his pants and long johns, then followed Curry over to the bed.  Diffuse light filtered into the room through closed curtains.  Sitting on the bed, Heyes pulled his boots off, all the while watching as Curry pulled off his own boots, then unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over his shoulders.  His pants were next.

Heyes watched with great attention as the Kid peeled his long johns over his thighs, layered with muscle and a light covering of hair that hid the occasional scars from accidents and attempted arrests.  The Kid pushed the material over diamond-shaped calves, leaving the material gathered at his ankles as he swung around and sat down.  He heard the man's socks tumble onto the floor, followed by the ruffling sound of his long johns being pulled from his feet.

Undressed, both men stood.  This was Curry's party, and Heyes waited silently to see what was going to happen next.  _He's gonna stop_ , he thought, a blast of panic stabbing his heart when Curry made no move toward him.  _He's gonna realize what the hell he's doing and he's gonna kick my sorry ass right outta here._

Then Curry reached out, grabbing Heyes' arm and backing him up against the wall again.  "Still light-headed?"

"No," the dark-haired man whispered, pressing his back against the cold wall-paper and closing his eyes. 

"Don't move," Curry commanded, reaching up to run his hands over Heyes' hair, then rubbing along the velvet-like short hairs at the back of his neck.

"I'm not going anywhere," Heyes replied, gasping slightly when Curry's hard pole pressed against his thigh.

The Kid's hands rubbed down the back of Heyes' neck, over his shoulders, blazing a trail of pure pleasure to the rock-hard nubs that poked through the dark hair on the man's chest.  Heyes grunted softly.

Then a hot tongue rubbed over one nipple like Curry was trying to wipe it off.  Heyes moaned, arching his back, pressing his chest out.  The tip of Curry's tongue pressed against the nub, forcing it back into the areolae.  He moved to the other nipple, his teeth tapping gently against the tortured hard flesh.

And as fast as the pleasure had descended upon him, it was gone.  But the hands returned, hunting a path over Heyes' ribs, his hips, then back up to cup his ass.

"I ever tell you that you have a great butt?" Curry asked softly.

Heyes felt his cheeks begin to burn, but he kept his eyes closed as he replied, "Nope."

"Well, I have now," Curry half-growled, his hands moving again, seeking out the man's cock.  They grabbed, and pulled, and rubbed and squeezed.

Heyes surrendered to the hungry touch, indulging his fantasy-become-fact.  He started to tremble, his knees getting wobbly again.  "Not too fast," he pleaded in a soft whisper.

"Hell, Heyes," Curry panted, "I've got to–"

Suddenly the hands were gone.  Fingers pulled his foreskin back and full lips closed on the head of Heyes' cock, replaced by the deep wetness of the Kid's mouth.  The ex-outlaw leader gasped, springing up onto his toes before sliding back down the wall as waves of overpowering sensation drained the tension from his muscles.  Pressing his hands back against the wall, Heyes circled his ass, feeling the soft pressure of Curry's tongue as it played with his come-hole.

A deep sigh of breath escaped his lungs, and Heyes reached for his shaft, squeezing the root.  Veins swelled along the sides, forcing it to rock-hardness and stopping the orgasm that threatened to cut short his fantasy.  He felt the precome tickle his hole as it oozed free only to be licked away.

Curry pulled away, his lips making a popping sound as they broke contact.  Then his hands captured Heyes' balls, rolling them between his powerful fingers.

"Yesss," Heyes hissed.  He wanted to shoot off the hot cream that was steaming in his balls, but he was determined to hold out as long as he could.  He clenched his ass tight and took a deep breath, letting it out in a shuddering sigh.

"You've got a helluva lot 'a control," Curry said quietly, standing and pressing his own erection roughly against his partner's.

"Not if you keep that up," Heyes growled in reply, deciding that he was going to take a chance.  With a deft movement that was quicker than even he expected, he grabbed Curry's shoulders and reversed their positions, pressing the Kid back against the wall.  "My turn."

Curry started to object, but then his cock disappeared down Heyes' throat.  He pulled out with one quick stroke, afraid he was going to lose it right then and there.

"Kid?" Heyes questioned in the dimly lit room, peering up at the man's face, trying to read the expression he found there.

"I'm too close," Curry replied, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and cupping the back of the man's head, working it around his hard cock, trying the sensation on for size.  It was a perfect fit.  He pumped twice, fast, then felt his balls surge from within.

He erupted, the force of the pleasure forcing him to press back against the wall.  He felt his juice hit the back of Heyes' throat, and the reality of what he was doing tripled the pleasure, pumping out another shot, then another.  He groaned loudly, his hips jerking automatically with each load he freed.

When he was done, Curry sagged back against the wall.  "Christ… I thought I'd… make it… a little longer… than that," he panted.

Heyes chuckled as he stood.

Curry pointed to the bed.  "Lay down."

Without hesitation Heyes did so.  Before he realized what was coming, Curry pushed his legs apart, then flopped down between them, rubbing his hard abdomen over the tip of his partner's straining erection.  The sensation made Heyes moan with utter joy.

Then, with a bounce, the pleasure was gone and Heyes was being turned over.  Wet kisses pelted his back, moving slowly over his shoulders, along his neck, nuzzling behind his ears.

Heyes ground his cock into the bed as large hands dug into his butt muscles, then pressed against his back as a well-placed knee widened the space between his legs.  He wasn't surprised when he felt Curry's resurrected erection lance off the back of his thigh.  The Kid was ready for round two.

"Heyes…" Curry said, his voice raw with want.

Heyes knew what the man was asking, but he wasn't sure he could oblige.  "I– I don't know," he replied honestly.  "I've never had it done to me."

Curry thought quickly.  It had to be a little like it was with a woman, right?  That saloon girl over in Yerrington liked to take it up the ass after she'd come the old fashioned way; when she was relaxed, loose.  But could he suck Heyes off?

He rolled Heyes over onto his back, pausing for a moment to admire the man's pole, standing straight up in all its glory.  He attacked.  He could do it.  No problem at all.

Heyes' breath caught, the heat of the man's mouth pushing his over-strained control to the limit.  When Curry's fingers pinched his nipple, Heyes thrust his hips up, crushing the crown of his cock against the back of Curry's mouth and shot his load.  He could feel the Kid swallowing the thick cream he pumped into his mouth, urging him to give him more.

Heyes grunted one last time and heaved a long sigh as every muscle in his body went slack.  Hands rolled him back onto his belly and he listened to the scrape of the Kid pulling his saddlebags over and opening it.  A moment later he heard the sound of a tin being opened and his cock began to stir again.

There was a brief silence, then the sound of hands being frictioned against each other, followed by the moist _whack_ of hands caressing a hard pole.

Then those same slick hands were soon pulling his cheeks apart, rubbing the ointment over his pumping hole.  Heyes moaned softly as one, then two fingers slid easily in and out of his passage, stretching him open.  There was no pain, which surprised him, but he was so relaxed he knew he'd swallow the Kid up as soon as he pressed his cock against the willing pucker.

Heyes wriggled, enjoying the fingerplay and the sensations each new angle of penetration sparked in his lower belly.  Then the fingers were gone.  He breathed deeply, willing himself to total relaxation as the tip of Curry's cock ran up the back of his thighs, poked at his balls, then slid just past the entrance of his ass and stopped, waiting for Heyes to adjust to the invasion.

When Curry felt the tight ring of muscle relax he gently pushed his foreskin-freed crown in.  Heyes jerked slightly and grunted as a quick spark of pain lit up his insides, but it flared instantly into a rush of pure pleasure as Curry eased himself further in.

The Kid's hands slipped under Heyes' hips, lifting him up.  In response, Heyes carefully drew his knees up slightly to keep his hips elevated.  Curry drew back a fraction and pushed carefully, sinking himself further into the tight embrace.  Both men moaned softly.

"Pull your knees up further," Curry directed, hoping what had worked for he and that girl would work here as well.

Heyes obeyed, drawing his knees up under him, his chest still flat against the bed.  His butt clenched tighter as he adjusted to the new position, then quickly relaxed as Curry rocked tenderly, sending an electric-like charge of ecstasy through Heyes' body, making his cock throb like he'd just ejaculated.  When the muscles relaxed again, Curry pressed in deeper.

The Kid's hands anchored themselves on Heyes' hips, and he began to move, slowly, carefully at first, working himself deeper and deeper into the tight, hot hole.  When he finally buried himself he paused, catching his breath.  That saloon girl never felt this good.

Heyes allowed his body to go limp, reveling in the care and pleasure.  Then Curry began to move, pulling back, thrusting in, the rhythm rocking the ex-outlaw leader into the bed with a steady beat that gradually built in tempo.

Curry repositioned his hands, holding on to Heyes' butt cheeks, spreading them apart further, watching as his cock slid in and out.  "Oh, Christ," he hissed, grinding his teeth together.  He was so close.

Heyes felt the Kid exploring his insides, the head, the shaft, the balls that slapped against his own.  He was being filled up, completely and entirely until he wondered if Curry's cock would eventually burst through his own.

The Kid leaned forward, forcing Heyes to lift his hips even higher to keep him buried.  But that gave Curry the room he needed to reach under Heyes and grab his friend's throbbing cock.  The warm tug at his pole, and the one plowing his ass made Heyes shake like he was on fire.

"Oh, yeah," Curry said, pumping Heyes as fast as he could, the last of the balm on his hand making it easy.  "Give it to me, Heyes," he hissed, plunging himself into the man's ass as his body began to shake, his hand losing its rhythm.

Heyes pushed his hips up and back, swallowing more of Curry's cock as he felt the man's shaft swell, then pulse as the first explosion of come shot free, leaving Curry in a vibrating frenzy.  He felt the hot liquid splash against his insides, making his own cock so hard that it touched on pain.  Then Curry's hand was moving again, pulling and squeezing in time with each hot jet that blasted into Heyes' body.

The combination of sensation was all it took and Heyes bucked up once more, his ass muscles grabbing the shooting cock and squeezing one more load free before he felt himself explode like a volcano.  His come was so thick he expected to hear it hit the bedspread, but there was no sound, only the feeling of incredible pleasure as his cream squeezed through Curry's fingers where they were wrapped tightly over the top of his pole.  His organism seemed to go on forever, jolt after jolt shooting free.

And then it was over.

Curry pulled his softening cock out and Heyes' ass closed tight to the combination of pleasure and pain.  He stretched his legs out behind him, then rolled over onto his back, avoiding the wet spot he'd left on the bed.  He felt a pair of lips touch his and a hand rubbed lightly over his chest just before Curry dropped down next to him, ignoring the come that soaked the blanket beneath him.

"Damn, but it's good to be alive," the Kid said.

"Amen to that," Heyes panted.

The two men lay in silence for several moments, then Heyes asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"I told you," Curry said, "I couldn't think of anything I wanted more than you. And damn, I was right."

"I think you're crazy."

Curry chuckled softly against Heyes' shoulder.  "Maybe," he admitted.  "But… Well, damn it, I wanted hottest piece of ass I could find, and there it was, right there in front of me!"

Heyes snorted.  "And tomorrow you're gonna wonder why 'n hell you did it."

"Not a chance," Curry countered.  "I don't want this to be a one-time, Heyes."

"You don't?"

The surprise in the man's voice made Curry chuckle.  "Come on, Heyes, let's get under these covers before we freeze."

Heyes rolled off the bed and pulled down the blankets and they climbed in together.  They lay, shoulders and legs touching.

"You've had your eye on me, haven't you?" Curry asked.

"Bastard," Heyes breathed, but it was amiable.

"Didn't you?"

"Yes, goddamn it, I have."

"Since when?"

Heyes sighed heavily.  "I guess it started when we were up at the Hole."

"That long?!"

"But I thought you– Well, I sure as hell didn't think you'd be interested."

"Well, I was thinkin' about it then, too, but I didn't think you'd be interested," Curry admitted.

Heyes laughed softly.  "We make a fine pair, don't we."

Curry rolled over onto his side and moved closer to Heyes.

Heyes maneuvered so he could wrap an arm around Curry's shoulder.  "So, what–?"  He stopped, realizing that the man was asleep.  He grinned and closed his own eyes, letting the sounds of Curry's soft breathing lull him to sleep, too.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

A tender touch running along his back, hip and thigh stirred Heyes awake.  For a moment he was confused, thinking that he was in bed with a saloon girl, but that notion quickly evaporated as he blinked his eyes open.

He stiffened, remembering the posse, their flight, and… Kid–

The hand continued stroking his naked back from shoulder to ass.

"You awake?" asked a soft whisper.

Heyes swallowed and nodded, adding aloud, "Uh, yeah, you want to get breakfast?"

Curry chuckled softly, inching closer and nuzzling the back of Heyes' neck, biting gently.  "Need to work up my appetite first."

Heyes sighed, trying to concentrate, but the combination of hand and mouth on his skin was making it impossible.  "Kid, we've gotta get moving…"

"Mmm," Curry replied.  "I'm movin' as fast as I want to."

The hand slipped over Heyes' hip, fingers straining to reach the man's already semi-hard cock.

Heyes rolled onto his belly, then propped himself up on his elbows, staring at the Kid in the semi-darkness of early morning.  "Damn it, Kid–"  He shook his head. "You've gotta be crazy.  Hell, _I've_ gotta be loco."

"Why?" Curry asked.  "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy…earlier."

Heyes hesitated a moment, contemplating lying, but he couldn't.  "I enjoyed it.  Hell, I've been dreaming about it for a long, long time."

"Havin' second thoughts?"

"You?" Heyes asked.

Curry laughed.

"I don't think it's funny."

"Heyes, I thought you weren't interested, you thought I wasn't, and both of us wanted to buck the other into the floor.  I think that's kinda funny."

Heyes waited a moment, then laughed himself.  "When you put it like that…"

"Look, Heyes, like I said, I want this to be more than a one-time."

When Heyes made no reply, Curry pulled the covers down, exposing his neck and shoulders and leaned over, kissing them.  A soft moan was all the answer he needed.

"You up for another ride?" he asked.

Heyes rolled his head side to side as the Kid sucked on his pebble-like nipples.  "I think so."

Curry's hand reached out, tugging back Heyes' foreskin.  Heyes moaned and the blond chuckled.  "Oh, yeah, you're ready."

Their love-making was slow and careful, each determined to pleasure the other.  When they were both sated they collapsed, lying side by side in the bed.

Curry reached out, resting a hand on Heyes' arm.  "You're really somethin'."

Heyes laughed.  "You not bad yourself.  Now, we need to decide what we're–"

"You talk too much," Curry growled, rolling over and capturing Heyes' lips with his own, kissing the man deeply.

The End


End file.
